If Only I knew
by Emily aka Linh
Summary: Relena been kidnapped and the person who kiddnapped her wants something. A twist in the story. Revise version, so R&R.
1. I love you

: If Only I Knew:

Ch.1 **revise**

Author's Note: This is sort of different then from the show, because Millardo never died and Endless Waltz never happened. The Gundams were locked up and no one was supposed to see or use them again…or so our heroes hoped. I hope you like it.

Relena was busy finishing all her paper work, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said without looking up.

"Sorry to have bothered you Miss Relena, but someone's here to see you. I told him you did not wish to see anyone, but he refused to leave. I would call security, but I have a feeling that you might want to speak to him," said her secretary, Missy Peterson.

"I told you; I'm really busy right now and cannot be bothered unless it's a life or death crisis," she answered without looking up from her work. At a young age, Relena Peacecraft has taken on the job as Vice Foreign Minister. Her brother, Millardo Peacecraft, has disappeared with Noin during the last battle aboard Libra. No one knows that happened to them. Rumor has it that he's dead, but the truth is still to be seen.

"Yes, Miss Relena, but…but…um…"

Relena was getting impatient; while the person who was waiting outside to see her was also getting impatient, so he decided to just go in, whether she likes it or not. He pushed past the secretary as Relena looked up. Her face twisted with shock. She sat there speechless. What do you say or do when the person whom you love suddenly appears in front of you after months of not seeing or hearing from him?

She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to say, "Hello."

"…" came from the antisocial, quiet soldier. He just stood there staring at her with his beautiful Prussian blue eyes.

In a calm and professional voice, which took her awhile to find, she asked, "Can I help you?" She hoped her voice did not reveal her emotion. She was scared, yet curious and excited at the same time.

Still, "…" from the perfect soldier.

The secretary, who was still in the room, decided to leave this awkward situation before she witness something that she should; however, not before she handed Relena a couple more big, heavy folders that needs her revising and signatures—all 100 files, in addition to the ones on her desk, are all due tomorrow at 0800 sharp.

'_She's going to be up late again.'_ Shaking her head vaguely, she thought to herself,_ 'If only her brother would be thoughtful enough to at least show up and help her, then she wouldn't be so stress with paperwork.'_ Relena wasn't paying attention to the pile of papers, so she didn't see the concern looked on her secretary's face.

As soon as the secretary left, Heero went to one of the chairs in front of Relena's desk and sat down.

Even though she has only known Heero for a couple of months, she felt like she could understand him as if she has known him all her life. If he wanted to say something to her he would, but it has to be on his term. If he didn't feel like talking, she can't get anything out of him even if she threatened to shoot him.

They sat staring at each other for a couple of minutes until Heero finally broke the silence.

"I need to tell you something," his tone icy cold like always. He didn't know what to say next. His feelings for her were something still foreign to him. He is still trying to figure some of it out himself.

He didn't know whether to tell her the truth or lie and break her heart again; however, what is the truth? _'Why did I come here? What would her react be like once I tell her? If I tell her won't she hate me for leaving her the last time?'_ Questions of doubt popped into his head, like shooting bullets.

All Relena could do was stare into that Prussian blue eyes of his and felt lost all over again. She let her eyes wonder down to his lips. 'I wonder what it's like to kiss him?'

Heero caught himself starring at her too. Her shiny brown hair and her beautiful blue starry eyes. He wants be lost in it once again.

Suddenly, he looked away, startle at his feelings.

Relena knew something was up, but she still remain silence, waiting for him to tell her.

"Relena…I…" He just couldn't say it. This was an impossible mission for him.

"Yes?" She asked calmly, but really her heart was about to jumped out of her chest.

After a while of silence, he said, "I…want to tell you that I'll be leaving again."

Relena did not know what to say, so she remained quiet. She looked down at her desk because she didn't want him to see the tears building in her eyes.

"I want to start over. Have a normal life. No more fighting," he continued.

"I see," she managed to say.

Heero got up to leave, although he really wasn't finished with what he was saying, but he just didn't know how to ask her. She is the Vice Foreign Minister, the one who maintain peace for Earth and the Colonies; they need her more than he, but in his heart that was not true. He did need her more than anything, more than his life. He couldn't just ask her to leave with him. That was being too conceited. He stopped half way to the door with his back towards her. Relena came up from behind and hugged him. Her arms circle around his waist. His hands longed to hold those hands, but he resisted the urge and stood perfectly stilled.

"Don't leave", she whispered, still holding on. She didn't want to let go, fearing that he would leave her forever. You just never know with Heero Yuy, he can be here one minute and gone the next.

"I'm sorry…I have to go." This was harder than he thought. He had come here to tell her that he loves…no, care for her, but only to change his mind and leave her.

If Relena wasn't facing his back, she would have saw the sad look in his eyes that was only there for a brief second before that was replace once again with the unemotional mask.

He gently pulled himself away from her and she reluctantly let go of him. She didn't know what to do as the person whom she loves the most was going to leave her again. She couldn't watch him go again. Finally, she looked up to say….something, but he was gone.

"I love you, you big idiot," she whispers to no one.

Disclaimer: Gundam wing don't belong to me, but to its creators.


	2. Vacation

If Only I knew- Ch.2

By: Emily AKA Linh

She sat staring at the diamond sky overlooking the majestic beach. The cool breeze blows her hair gently behind her, making it easier to see her face, which is calm and peaceful. The moonlight shining brightly on her, making her looks angelic to any figure that happens to walk by.

'It's so beautiful here. I should have thought about coming here sooner. Well, all thanks to Hilde anyways.'

Hilde Schbeiker, one of her best friend, rented a cabin by the beach, but at the last minute cancelled. She didn't want it to go to waste, so she convinced Relena to go instead. Knowing Relena and all, she didn't want to leave her work. So Hilde volunteered to substitute for her, after hours of convincing, of course. It has been days since she arrives, but somehow the view always seems to amaze her each time.

_'Heero, I wish you could see this with me. It's so beautiful and everything is so calm. I feel like there's no worry whenever I gaze at it. There really is something more than just paper after paper, day after day, huh?'_ She thought, while chuckling to herself. She was too busy thinking, that she didn't notice someone was walking up behind her.

"Relena? Actually laughing? There really is a god," the figure said half joking.

The voice from behind snapped her back to attention. "Duo, I didn't hear you coming."

He couldn't help, but laugh. "I wonder why. Does this have something to do with…oh…I don't know…a certain reason about someone that you're thinking about?"

Now it was Relena turn to laugh. "Of course not," half lying, "I was just thinking how beautiful the sky was. You can actually see the stars shining bright here than in the city."

"Yeah," he said sitting down next to her. Duo Maxwell, the other person that jumped at the chance go, was here to protect Relena, if any unexpected danger happens, but everyone knows that's not the real reason he was here. Free vacation of course. (AN: ^_^ duh!)

"Did Hilde call yet?"

Duo nodded his head sadly. Relena looked surprised as to why the most energetic person she has ever met was looking down right before her. _'I never thought that one day I would witness Duo not having a happy expression on his face. He was always the most joyful person out of all the Gundam pilots. Heero would love to see this. In fact, he would give anything to see this.'_ She thought while smiling to herself at the same time showing concern for her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Hilde was just checking in, that's all."

'Oh, so this is about Hilde. I should have known.'

"She didn't even want to talk to me. She asked for you the minute I picked up the phone. She didn't even say hi," he continues whining.

There was a moment of silence, until Relena spoke, "Do you like her?"

That made Duo looked up. "Of course I do. She's like my best friend. I'm her roommate for crying out loud."

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean do you have feelings for her in that…you know… kind of way?"

"Like you like Heero?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"WHAT? Of course not! I was merely saying that she didn't seem to care enough to even say hi to me," a nervous looking Duo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Relena raise an eyebrow at him while covering her ear with both hands, smiling.

"Ok…ok…I do. I really like her. I care for her. In fact, I love her. Too bad she doesn't know." Once again the sad expression was on his face.

"Well, then tell her," Relena suggested.

"WHAT? You nuts. I don't want to die so soon."

Relena couldn't help, but laugh as Duo sat half worrying, half scared. Duo was the kind of person that isn't shy about anything. Maybe there is a whole other side of him no one knows about. Maybe Hilde is the person to uncover this mysterious other side of Duo Maxwell. 

"Why would you have to die?" She couldn't help, but ask him.

"She'll probably think I'm trying to pull something on her again," said thinking about the last time he put a fake rat in her bed and about the time he put color dye in her shampoo as an April's fool joke, "She'll probably pull a gun out and shoot me right then and there. Although, that would be better than if she said she doesn't feel the same way about me." The last sentence he said to no one in particular.

Relena couldn't help, but feel sorry for the young man sitting before her. In a way she can relate to his situation. She was, after all, in love with someone who doesn't seem to have any feelings for her.

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same way then?"

"I just know she doesn't."

At that point, she doesn't want to make the conversation go any farther. Upsetting Duo is going to damage him. Changing the subject she asked, "Have you heard from Heero?" _'Great subject to change to.'_ She thought scolding to herself.

"No," was all he could say. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to betray his friend, knowing what would happened if he do. Then on the other hand he doesn't want Relena to hate him when she finds out because she can be a little intimidating too. Whose scarier, Heero or Relena?

"Duo, does he hate me?"

"No."

_'He doesn't hate you. He loves you. Oh, man, I can't tell her that. Heero would kill me for sure.'_ Feeling a little scared, he kept quiet and just stared at the beach.

"Then why did he need to start over? I can understand that he doesn't want to remember the battles, the innocent lives that was lost during it, but I thought he has some really good memories too, you know. Does he really want to forget all his friends? About me?" She felt like crying.

"No, that's not the reason, well, yeah, you were right about him wanting to forget about the war, but he will never want to forget his friends and most of all he will never EVER want to forget you. He'll come back, you can count on it. Didn't he promise to always protect you or something? Heero is a man of his word and his gun."

He last part made her laugh a little. "Yeah, he did." Feeling hope rising in her, she stood up to go inside. _'Yeah, now all I had to do was be in danger and I can see him again. Yep, great plan! URG…need to think of a new one.'_

_'Whatever it is you need to forget, forget it fast and come back to her before it's too late,'_ Duo's last thought before he went inside.

~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

Relena woke up bright and early the next day. She felt different today. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. _'Duo's right. Heero has always left, but then came back to me whenever I'm in danger. So he'll be back again. Although, if he did I would be in danger of some kind.'_ She thought as she put her clothes on. _'Hopefully that wouldn't be the case.'_

There was a message on the answering machine, when she walked into the living.

'I wonder who it's from. Probably Hilde checking in again.'

**Miss Relena,**

**The food you have order is ready. Unfortunately, our delivery truck has some technical problem and therefore could not make the delivery. We are truly sorry. If it's not a problem for you, could you please come pick it up, we don't know when the truck will be fix. Just come to 243 LAN LAN Dr. Thank you.**

'Duo's still asleep, so I guess I'll go pick it up.'

She wrote a note to Duo and was out the door.

~~~~Duo's room~~~~

Duo got up 2 hours after Relena did.

"Man, I slept like a log. Probably cause of that dream about Hilde," he said smiling to himself. He got out of bed and got dress.

Walking around the house half asleep, he looked for Relena when he didn't find her in her room. _'Man, where is she?'_ Then a note on the table caught his eye. It was from Relena.

**Duo,**

I went to town to pick up some groceries. I got a message from the store this morning. Don't worry; I'll be back soon.

**Relena**

_'What I'm I suppose to do while she's gone? Oh, well, at least I didn't have to pick up the groceries. She'll probably have to get ten big strong men to help her. _(AN: Duo eats a lot)_ At least there be more food soon. I think we're running out again. _(Third time this week)_'_

~~~~2 hours later~~~~

_'Where is she? She should have be back by now.' _Duo was getting concern. _'I'll wait a couple more minutes and then I'm looking for her. She better have a pretty good explanation for this.''_

~~~~15 Minutes Later~~~~

"Where is she? It's been like…oh…I don't know… a long time. Where could she be? She just have to pick up the groceries that's all," he yelled angrily as he pace around the room.

The doorbell rang a couple of minutes later. A nervous Duo stopped pacing and opens the door. A man in his late twenties was holding two bags of groceries, and there was at least 5 or 6 more at his feet. 

"Here are you groceries. I hope I got everything. Thank you for using Lenny's Quick Food Deliver. Have a nice day sir." He turned to leave when Duo stops him.

"I think you have the wrong house. My friend was supposed to pick these up?"

"No, I got the right one. A delivery for a Miss Dorlain, right?"

"Yeah, but I got a message from you guys and…well…why don't you hear it for yourself." Duo led the man inside the cabin. He didn't feel like arguing right now.

He played the message for him. "I'm sorry to say this, but our delivery truck doesn't have a problem. I don't know who call you and lied, but as you can see, I'm here now so there can't be anything wrong," the man said after the record was done playing.

"Could it be that someone else call because they were suppose to delivery today?" Duo asked the man standing before him.

He was getting worry, not only for Relena, but also for his life.

"Nope, I do all the deliver around this area. Hasn't had a substitute since my very first day. I don't intend to start now. Beside I want to have that rise, which by the way I am, pretty soon. My boss say I'm the best man he has yet."

'Man, this guy brags.'

"So…" he began.

"Someone must have lie to your friend to get her…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Duo was running toward the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

"What about the food?"

"Take it inside and remember to lock the door on your way out."

He didn't get a chance to reply because Duo was in the delivery truck and has starting the engine already.

"Hey, that's my truck," he yelled angrily for Duo to stop, but was too late. He was already gone. "Great just great. How am I going to tell my boss that I didn't finish? COME BACK HERE YOU BRAID BOY?" he yelled.

'Relena, I hope I'm not too late.'

To be continue…

An: Man! That was too long. How'd you like it? Good, bad, ok? Oh, I want to say that, I'm sorry for making Duo act a little weird.

My e-mail: usa_bunny@hotmail.com


	3. Kidnapped

If Only I Knew- Ch.3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. 

~*~*~*~*~

After an hour of walking through the wood, she finally found Oak Creek town. LAN LAN Dr. was kind of hard to find. 15 minutes later she arrive at 243 LAN LAN Dr. Walking up to the door, she saw a cardboard with the name 'Lenny's Quick Food Deliver' written all over it. She observes that the building seems to stand out a lot. It was bigger than most buildings. There was something about it that wasn't right.

_'I'm just being paranoid.'_ Scolding silently to herself, she knocked on the door.

A man about 30 opened the door with an annoying look on his face. "What do you want?" he practically yelled at her sending a chill down her spine.

"I…um…got this message to pick up my groceries," sounding a little scared she took a step back from the man.

He stood there staring at her for a minute until his face soften up a little and he answer her in a nice and gentle voice. "Oh…Miss Relena Dorlain?" She nodded slightly. "Come on in. My boss is expecting you." He said smiling.

"He's expecting me?" Once again she felt that something wasn't right, but she shook it aside.

"Please follow me."

She hesitate a moment before she follow him. He led her in a room that's painted bright yellow. It hurt her eyes to stare at it. He motion for her to take a seat and once she did, he disappear through another door.

Looking around the room, she felt kind of dizzy. At the far corner of the other wall, there was a painting. Standing up she walked over to it. What she saw nearly made her screamed. The painting shows a heart and through the heart was a knife. The background was all oozing with red, like blood.

She had enough of this place. The man was creepy enough, but this painting must belong to a killer or someone. _'What is this was a trap? I should have waited for Duo.'_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear that someone was lurking up behind her. Feeling another presence in the room, she twirls around, but was a second too late. She tries to scream, but a piece of cloth clamped over her mouth. She struggles to get free, but then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't hard to find 243 LAN LAN Dr.

_'There it is.'_

Duo got out of the truck and knocked on the door. He waited a minute and there was no answer.

_'This is the right address, so why is no one answer the stupid door already.'_ The building was very old and big. 

Duo couldn't wait any longer. With a karate kick, he sends the door flying. Walking in slow, with a gun in his hand, he carefully made his way down the empty halls. He passes a couple of rooms on the way, but saw no one. The place was completely empty. Not a human or animal in sight. He went into a room. On one side of the wall was a painting of a heart and a knife stabbed through it. _'Whoever own that painting must have done something to Relena. I am so going to get killed. Twice. Shot by Mr. Glare and beat up by everyone else. Fuck!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?" Yelled a very angry Heero on the screen.

"I…um…she's not here right now, but if you would leave a message she'll get back to you as soon as possible," said Duo jokingly on the other line.

"…" And a glare that said you will die and very soon. 

A nervous Duo laugh, then thought it would be better to disconnect, "I got to go. Talk to you later man." Hanging up really fast, he walked over to his computer and start typing down some names.

"Man, I hate computers. How do you use this stupid thing anyways?" After a few more failures, he gave up and decided to leave all the computer work to Heero. _'I bet he's on that darn thing right now.'_ He thought with a smirk.

As if his word could be reach by Heero, he got up from his bed and sat down on his computer.

~~~~Don't know where this is~~~~

In a large room with its furniture, laid a young woman who light brown hair and two braids tie behind her head.

Slowly she stir and before long she was fully awake.

_'Where am I?'_ Looking around the room, she found that she was laying on a king's size bad with matching sheets and pillows. It was a beautiful room with lots of flowers. The strange thing about it was that there was no window. Also there was a door leading to a kitchen and another one to the bathroom. That was everything. She checks any possible way she could get out, but found none.

_'How am I suppose to get out of here?'_ They haven't seemed to harm her in any way. Not like the last time she was kidnapped. _'I think the torturing comes later.'_ She shivers at the thought.

_'I got to get out of here before someone comes back.'_

She walked out to the kitchen door and opens it. She hasn't noticed it before, but there was another door on the other side of the kitchen. She reached for the doorknob. As she turns it, the door busted open and there stood a figure she couldn't define. His hand reached out towards her and she screamed and tries to run, but was too late. He grabs her by the wrist and put her toward him. Standing inches away, she now has a view of him clearly, but she couldn't see him face. Whoever he was, was very discreet about his appearance. He was taller than she was, all dressed in black. Even if she couldn't see his face, she figures he was around her age. Not being able to see his face made her more nervous than ever.

"What do you want?" She asked hardheartedly at the man before her.

"Get back in the bedroom," he ordered. He then releases her wrist so she can walk back.

She stood there a moment, not knowing whether to fight her way out or do as he said?

"I'm not going to repeat myself, now get back in the room." His cold voice made her stuttered.

After awhile, she thought that trying to run now wasn't a very brilliant idea. She decided to walk back to the room instead. It wasn't an option anyways. He follows closely behind her, making sure that she didn't try to run. Even if she did, there was no escape, but she wasn't about to take any chances.

"What do you want?"

Ignoring her question, he angry reply, "Don't go near that door again or you'll regret it." He threatens. Satisfied that she'll listen for now, he walked over to the wall on the other side and lift up the painting hanging on it. There was a computer like screen underneath. He presses a few button and a door that was undetectable before open up to another room. Turning around he give her one last glare, daring her to try anything again and she will be sorry. Then he left. The door shut once again, leaving her alone. She laid on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Sleep was taking over. She was exhausted from what happened so far: Heero leaving her, getting kidnapped, and now trap all alone. She hates the feeling of being alone. She hates herself the most right now for getting kidnapped in the first place.

_'Everyone is probably worried sick about me. How do I always get myself into this mess?_' She was getting angry again.

Then her eye softens. "Heero, where are you?" she said softly before sleep kick in and pretty soon she was asleep.

A pair of blues eyes watched her from above. He heard her last statement and starts to get angry. As her eyes closed, the figure turns and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~

When she woke up, everything was still a little nebulous to her. The clocked by her bed said 8:38 am. _'Morning already?'_ She got out of bed feeling a little hungry. Her stomach was growling. She walked toward the kitchen when she saw the painting and memories of last night rush to her head. _'If only I can get it open, I'm home free.'_ The thought made her happy. 

Walking toward the wall with the painting, she stood there a moment. Not knowing what to do. Thoughts of doubt went into her mind. She was about to lift the painting up, when the door suddenly busted open. There stood the man who kidnapped her. 

_'He's here to torture me. Isn't he?'_ The thought made her shuddered. Although she's really scared in the inside, she didn't let him see her fear, but he saw right through it. He smirked and walked inside. She stepped back a little, afraid at what he might do to her. 

"What do you think you're going?" he demanded in his cold voice. 

She stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. 

Finding her voice once again, she manages to answer him. 

"It's not like you don't know, beside you said not to go through the other kitchen door, but I didn't hear you say anything about this one. So don't say I didn't listen to you. You're the one who told me remember?" She shot back.

He was a little surprised at her sudden change of attitude. He just stood there staring at her; he was caught in his own words and she knew it. That made her smile to herself. 

She just crossed her arms and glared at him. 

She wasn't the type to be contentious, but then again he didn't know her that well. 

After a moment, he started to laugh. He didn't know what came over him. Maybe because the look on her face was so beautiful when she's angry or he has gone complete insane. He couldn't help himself. 

Before she could react, he pull her towards him, but gentler this time. Their bodies so close that she can feel his heat through her clothes; their faces moving closer.

_'What is he doing?' _

Relena was panicking and didn't know what to do. She couldn't do this, not with him anyway. She wanted to stop, but somehow she found herself moving closer to him too. It was like some kind of force pulling her. 

Then something in his mind reminded him that he should be paying more attention to his work, then to her or this would jeopardize everything. 

Pulling himself away from her, he walked over to the kitchen door and went inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Relena just stood there angry and disappointed at the same time. Angry that she let herself be so open. He could have done anything and she would have let him. Her eyes blazing with fire, but then soften. She missed how his body feels against hers. How warm he feels. 

Shaking that thought away, she opened the kitchen door and went inside. She was getting hungry. 

_'I can't remember the last time I ate something.' _

Looking inside the room, she couldn't find him anywhere. Realizing that he probably when through the other door, she looked around in search for some food. Finding no food whatsoever, she moaned. 

'How could he not leave some food? Is this some kind of punishment or something? Starving me to death?' 

Walking back to the room, she sat down on the bed. Being hungry was something she was used to. She could last awhile without food. Then sudden a thought came to her. She has a plan on how to escape. Lying down, she begins to form a plan in her head. 

_'Being hungry does help me._' She thought chuckling to herself.

It was sometime during the night when Relena woke up with her stomach growling and her head pounding.

_'I haven't eaten in ages. Man this is worst than anything I've ever experience before, well not really.'_ Moaning she sat up.

Getting out of bed slowly, she looks around the room and her eyes fell upon a tray of sandwiches. When she was done, the door to the kitchen opened and in stepped the person who imprison her. Walking in, he looked at her ineptly, awkwardly before settling in the chair on the other side of the room.

For half an hour they just sat and stare at each other. Normally the quietness was something that the Princess was used to, but that was only because she had something to do. Now that she was just sitting with zero to perform, her mind keeps on wondering back to him. He was no longer wearing a covering that cover his whole face, but a mask that blocks half of it. Leaving his lips visible to her view. There was something about him she couldn't truly place.

Relena was itching to say something, but she knew that no matter what she has to wait, but for how long? Instead of thinking about that she decided to keep her mind on what's important, like her escape. Her plan that she form before she fell asleep, now makes her feel insecure if it would work. If it didn't she could be in a lot of trouble, but what if it did work? She wanted to forget this one and think of another one, but she doesn't know what else to do. She knew that in order to success she has to go over her limit, but what is her limit when she doesn't even know herself. Sometimes when she's making her speech about peace in front of people on earth or on space, she knows exactly what to say and at what time. Her movements, whereabouts were unaware of and that's why she always seems to win their expectation, but with this person she knew she has to take it slow or he'll know exactly. Sort of makes her think of someone. She can tell that he was very alert and aware of his surrounding. That would make her job ten times harder. If there was something to make him at least say one word, she can use that opportunity to start her plan.

Standing up from her bed she walks toward him. She didn't know what she's doing, but whatever it is, it better work. Walking slow towards him, she now notices that his eyes are close, but she can tell that it's very alert. Standing inches away, she kneels down on her knees and looked up at him. This brought back some memories of the time when she and Heero were together; he was her bodyguard until he left. How she would sometimes find him sleeping in a chair with a book and he would look so at ease and other time he would look ready to kill anyone. On days when she is not in a hurry to a conference or something, she would put a blanket over him and kiss his forehead before leaving, but that was all too long ago. He now was no longer with her and she only have memories to treasure and warm her heart when she feels abandon. 

Suddenly a movement of someone grapping her wrist, snapped her back to attention. 

She let out a small cry of surprise. 

"Let go." She demands. 

Letting go of her, he stood up glaring at her now angry yet scared face. "What…" he begins, but was cut off. 

She found herself blushing a crimson red. "Nothing," she mange to answer quickly. "I wanted to asked you something, but you were asleep so…" her voice trailed off as she looked away. He eyed her carefully before he pushes her to her bed and laid her down. Surprised she let herself be pushed. He looked down at her laying body, he couldn't help it, but eye her small beautiful figure; every curve seems to fit her just right. She was astonishing and her bashfulness when he surprised and confronted her made her even more beautifier than before. Walking back over to his seat he sat back down and once again closed his eyes, but she knew he wasn't asleep. 

She sat back up, but didn't dare to get out of bed. Apparently that didn't go as she plan, but then on the other hand she didn't know what she was suppose to do in order to start her plan yet. She wanted him to say something, anything that would help her with her plan. She decided not to risk any suspicions that she already causes. Frowning slightly, she laying back down again, not noticing that the once closed eyes was now open and watching like a hawk.

@~~~`, ~~~~ @~~~`, ~~~~ @~~~`, ~~~~ @~~~`, ~~~~ 

"I am so dead," Duo said hysterically to Quatre who roll his eyes for the ninth time that day. 

"Duo, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen." 

"How am I going to get through this," he continued without hearing a single word poor Quatre had been saying all afternoon. 

Sighing Quatre walked off, following closely behind is a frightening, whinny Duo, chattering away. 

"Quatre, are you not going to help an old friend? Heero is so going to kill me. Not to mention Relena's lethal brother. I mean he could be anywhere right now lurking, waiting to make his move, to take his revenge, all because I couldn't protect his baby sister. I mean I'm not Heero, the Perfect Soldier. Anyone can tell you that, but no you guys all have to have something to do, so I have to go and baby-sit." As he said this, he looked around ready for anyone or anything to jump out at him, but nothing did. He relaxed a little, but jumped at every movement in the house. "Do I look like a baby-sitter to you? Everyone thinks I'm useless so that's why they always put me with the occupation of substituting." 

"LISTEN," Quatre practically yelled in Duo's ear. He has had about enough of this. Finally, he was able to calm down again, he continue to said what he have been trying to say for god knows how long. "Nothing is going to happen, well, maybe something will, but nothing you should be worry about. Just leave it alone. You tried to protect her. Heero will understand. No one can hold responsible you. As least you tried and you're not inadequate. We were all hectic that day and since we knew you would have nothing to do, so we asked. You didn't have to say yes. Don't feel sorry for yourself. Don't even worry." Quatre feel like he said this ten times before, but being Quatre and all he try his best to be patients like his standard self. He was hoping that maybe this time something will sink in, but all was disillusioned and Duo continues to talk. 

After a couple more of his 'I'm dead' and 'I'm useless' speeches, Quatre had about enough. He was about to say something when Duo interrupted him; by speaking louder than he did before, right into Quatre poor, already pounding ears. "…So is that a yes?" He asked the now angry Quatre. Quatre who been try to think of a way to shut him up, didn't get to hear what he said before, but was able to caught the last few words. 

Rolling his eyes once again, Quatre gave up and walked quickly into his room, to rest his ears and his now throbbing head, slamming the door as he did. 

"Thanks buddy." Duo yelled. 'HEHE, fell for that one again. This is fun.' 

AN: Well, for those of you who have read this story before, should know that I deleted some things and added some things. So hope this version is better.

 Emily

To be continue…


	4. Unmasked

If Only I Knew- CH. 4

By: Emily AKA Linh 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

"I wonder how long I've been here?" Relena sat wondering out loud. "No independence is worse than papers, but at least I have lots of free time." 

It's been a couple of days since Relena been here, but it seems like eternality to her. Every day it was the same old things. Sleep, eat, and sleep… Nothing fun and not only that, but she misses Heero like hell. 

_'I wonder how he's doing,'_ she thought, _'I wonder if he's happy. I want to see him again.' _Tears was then brought to her eyes, not because Heero wasn't there, but because somehow she feels so alone and tired. 

Alone and tired… 

In the shadow a figure was watching her. Though she couldn't hear him, she can see him if she looks hard enough. Next to him was another person who you can't quite see the face of.

After a moment of silence, one of them exits and the other remain, still watching her.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"So where do you think that woman is?" A very irritated Chinese man asked the long braided boy next to him.

"Hold up Wufei. Sally has to work and the fact the she's helping us, you could show some gratitude, you know."

"…."

Just then a woman enters with two braids on each side of her head.

"So Sally, you find anything?"

"Sorry guys, but who ever took her obviously knows where to hide her."

"See this the result you get for leaving this to a woman."

"What did you get say? I sorry if looking for the Vice Foreign Minister am wasting your time, but it's the best that we can do and we have the best equipments here, you work here, you should know what we're capable of. If you think you can do better, then why don't you look for her yourself?"

"Yeah Wufei, don't be so mean, she tried her best. Even I'm not scared, even if Heero's going to tear me up to pieces and feed me to the dogs, but I'm calm."

"HEH… this should be Yuy's job."

"Speaking of Heero, where is he?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. The last time I heard Trowa was calling him about something and he left."

"Come on Maxwell, let's go." A very impatient Wufei said.

"Yeah, bye Sally."

Once they were outside, Sally walked back into her office and closes the door. A headache was coming on because she wanted to sit down and sleep. Suddenly the phone rang and she was alert as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When Relena woke up that afternoon, the masked man was sitting in the usual chair, but he seems to be asleep.

'This is my chance to find out who he is.' She thought to herself.

She got up slowly and careful not to make a sound or she'll wake him and she'll miss her chance for sure. Her heart beat faster as she got nearer. She was now stand in front of him and was inches away. She took the mask and lifts it gently up. What she saw made her gasp. The man woke up and he grabs her by the wrist before she could run away.

"Let me go, TROWA." She screamed. She tried desperately to break free, but he had a strong grip on her. 

She was surprised, scared, pissed, sad…different emotions were rushing at her at once and she didn't know how to sort it out. It was a little uncanny finding out the person that kidnapped her was someone she knew and trusted, but at the same time she was relieve it wasn't a stranger under the mask. Still, a little part of her had wish that it wasn't Trowa, but the person she been dreaming of all this time. 

_'Who else is in on her kidnapping?'_ She thought. _'All my friends?'_ the people she knew and trusted? She didn't know whether to interpret this as a bad thing or a good thing.

Trowa let go of her slow and she backed away as fast as she could to the bed. They both sat in silence thinking about what to do next. Trowa broke the silence, "I don't know how to explain this to you, but…" He stopped, not knowing how to break it to her without upsetting her. It was probably better if she didn't know because her emotions might get the better of her…at least until she go have a talk with someone first. 

"I want an explanation, Trowa! What's going on here? Is this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny!" Her voice was shaky and it took every ounce of energy she had to choke out the words. She knows something isn't right and somewhere deep inside of her she has a weird feeling that Trowa is not the masked person she was with before. The image was starting to get clear in her head now. The masked person before was a little shorter and his eyes…something about those blue eyes. The way they stare straight into her, reading her mind and feeling her heart. _'Something…'_

_'OMG!'_ Realization hit her hard on the face. "Heero…" she whispered.

"Heero…he's…I don't know how to explain this to you. It's complicated and well, I think it's better if he explain it to you instead." 

"Heero. He's here. All this time I thought I was done for and no one was going to find me and I might never see anyone again, but…this…I don't believe it…I was tricked…and lied to."

Trowa felt guilty. He didn't want her to feel like she was tricked and lied to, but it was true, she was. It was for her own protection, but they could have done it a different way. 

"I'm…we're sorry for having to put you through this."

"I want to see Heero!" She demanded.

Trowa got up and open the door, he led her inside. Waiting for her on the other side was the person she long to see, lying on the bed sleeping, obvious tired. Trowa continued on his way to another door opposite of the one they entered it. He opened it and left, giving the two some alone time. 

_'They need to sort out a lot of things.'_ He thought as the door closed behind him. _'Hope I'm doing the right thing by letting her see him. Man, he's going to be pissed when he wakes up. Shit! I'm getting careless by letting her caught me like that.' _

"Heero…" Relena whispered his name like it was her last word. Tears start forming in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried, she can't stop them from falling. She doesn't know whether it was the shocking of seeing him laying here, sleeping like a baby, or the fact that he had something to do with all this crazy-ness that's been going on. Either way, she was glad to see him again.

Relena sat down on the bed and stroke his face lightly, not wanting to wake him up. She wanted to savor the moment with him before he gets up and walk away again, leaving her alone. She found his hand and held it. It was surprising how all this didn't wake him up. _'He must be really tired to be dead asleep. OMG! He's not dead is he?'_ She checked his pulse to make sure, letting out a sigh of relieve when she found one. Relena let out a soft chuckled, _'how silly of me? Of course he's not dead.' _

She didn't know how long she sat there staring at him, but it wasn't long before he woke up. 

_'Am I dreaming? This can't be real.' _For the last couple of days, Heero has been dreaming only of Relena. In a couple of them they were having a good time, laughing, dancing, just being together, in others she was killed in front of his face and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Relena…?" He said out loud.

"Heero, I want an explanation." 

He sat up straight and looked at her straight in the eye, confused as to why she was out here, sitting on his bed, looking angry, and not on the other side of that door. 

"Heero! You owe me one!"

"Relena…I…" How was he going to tell her? That she's in danger and this is the only way to protect her, by kidnapping her because she's too stubborn to go into hiding herself, that he loves her more than anything, but he doesn't know how to express it? This whole thing is making him go crazy. 

He reach out and touch her face lightly. A drop of tear rolls down her face, and he brush it away. Heero pull her into his arm and she wraps her arms around his waist. This was the only thing he can do because no words were forming in his head. 

Lost in their own world, the two didn't care about anything, not even the sound of footsteps outside the door or the door opening.

"Well, well, well, looks like I'm safe." Came the voice of Duo Maxwell. 

Heero turned his head to him, giving him the famous death glare and the 'if-you-don't-get-out-of-here-now-I'll-kill-you' look, while still holding on to Relena, not wanting to let her go.

"Well! Look at the time! Lunch! No…um…Dinner! Bye!" He shit the door so hard the wall shook. 

Relena couldn't help, but laugh. Heero was glad to see that she was no longer mad, didn't want her to get too worked up and start running away from him. It's too dangerous right now if she leaves the hideout. 

She looked at him then with a smile and she kissed him. He was surprised, but he kissed her back with everything he had. Finally, they broke off for air.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but right now there's something I want to tell you. I…lo…" He didn't get a chance to finish before the door came flying open. Heero turned his head, expected to see Duo or maybe some other bastard that wants to die, but he came face to face with a gun. Then everything went black.

To be continue…


	5. Help me Heero!

If Only I knew-Ch. 5

By: Emily AKA Linh

E-mail: angelst8r1778@hotmail.com

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. They belong to whoever made them.

AN: Bet you guys didn't think that the next chapter was going to come out so soon, huh? I'm too lazy to do my homework, so I'm writing instead, since I'm in the mood. I think it's the raining weather that makes me want to write. Well, whatever it is, happy reading. Please review! I'd love to hear your comments. 1/02/03

Warning: PG-13 in this chapter- sexual languages and some minor cursing.

Heero woke up sometime later with a major headache. He curse under his breathe as he tries to open his eyes. The lights blind him as he opened them. 'I'm going to kill the bastard that knocked me out. I'm going to ripe him up and tear him into little pieces!' 

He looked around the room. 'Everything looks the same. Did I dream about seeing Relena sitting next to me? We were talking…then everything went black…Oh God! It better be a dream. Shit!' He got up and ran to the door where Relena was supposed to be. Opening the door slowly, he saw no sign of her. "Shit!" He cursed at himself, "Where the hell is she?" 

Heero was panicking. Someone busted in this room and took her, right under his nose. He was pissed for letting something like this happened, she was his to protect and he couldn't even protect her. He was trying hard to calm himself down and think straight. His eyes wonder to the nightstand and there on it was a note.

**Heero Yuy,**

**            If you want your woman to be safe, deliver the Gundam. We expect it to be in our hands in 72 hours or she dies.  We'll be in contact for the location you're going to deliver to. Don't try anything you don't want the girl to take the punishment for. Believe us, she might get the torture that's worse than death.**

He was outrage. How was he supposed to travel into space, reopen the seal, and return in 72 hours? It's impossible! Finally, he walked over to the phone and dial Sally's office.

~~~`, ~@

"Hey Wufei!" Sally called to the Chinese man sitting on the other side of the room, who growl. "Heero wants to talk to you. It's important. Get your lazy ass over here and answer the phone!"

'Men…they're good for nothing. Just waste oxygen and space.'

Wufei looked annoyed and pissed, but dare not to say anything. _'Women! Can't even answer a simple phone call,'_ he thought to himself. He didn't like the fact that Sally was pissed and at him nevertheless. They just got into a fight earlier and he knows from experience that if she's pissed, you don't want to mess with her, especially if she's pissed off at you. 

It's funny how they always fight, but still manage to work together everyday, sometimes they would surprised other people and get along just fine, other times, it was deadly just to watch. 

Sally once thought that if two people can't stand each other, they should get the hell away from each other to avoid death or serious injury. From the look of things between them, it's hard to stay away from each other. Every time Sally wants to get away from Wufei, he always finds her or they run into each other. Duo once said that it was "fate" and they were "destined" to never part. That was before Wufei threatened to beat the shit out of him. Now he doesn't dare say the two deadly words in front of Wufei: Fate and destiny. 

Thinking back to what happened, Sally smiled silently to herself. _'HA! Wufei jealous…that's very new.' _An old friend of hers stopped by to visit and Wufei started giving him the third degree. _'Man, I wonder what would happened if he found out I used to have a crush on him. HEHEHE…probably shouldn't tell him.'_

Normally by now they would have made up already, but this fight was different from other fight, a jealousy argument. They never had one of those before. Usually it was about stupid things, like whose doing more work. It was more like a competition between two challengers than a regular couple fighting. Jealousy was something new to the both of them, since it's the jealousy of love. This new feeling pissed the shit out of Wufei. He wasn't the type that would get jealous over a woman, especially over SALLY. She would be the last woman in this universe that he would get jealous over, but here he was getting irritated over the man that was sitting next to her on the sofa. 

'That creep! Who does he think he is, walking in her and hitting on her like that? Chatting like there's no tomorrow! Am I invisible or something? Doesn't he have any pride?'

Sally and the man were chatting happily on the sofa. 'That damn sofa! Why the hell is there a sofa in here. I'm going to kill the shit that brought that shit in here. They look too comfortable.'

Wufei was grateful the phone rang because it got Sally away from that creep, but once he took the call, she sat down right next to him again. _'Are they sitting closer than before? How closer can they get?'_

"What do you want Yuy?" He said into the screen while watching Sally and that bastard the whole time.

"We're going into space. Notified the others and meet me at the HQ.' **Clicked** he hung up. 

Wufei mumbled some curse words, but did as he was told. _'Do this, do that…what the hell do I look like to them? Their maid?'_

"HAHAHA…! You always manage to make me laugh Dan."

"We just get along better than most people."

"True we're perfect for each other."

Dan smiled his charming smile that many women found irresistible, "just perfect…" He was staring straight into her eyes.

Wufei starting gagging, "You guys make me sick, get a room."

Sally shot him a deadly look before turning to Dan, "I know this really get place in this luxurious hotel. How about dinner?"

"Sure, I would love to try it out." Giving her a wink and moved his hands to her waist, almost on her ass. 

Wufei was starting to see red. _'What does he think he's doing touching her like that?'_

They got up and grab their coats. Sally links her arm with Dan as they walked out the door. Neither pays attention to the pissed Pilot glaring after them.

"Damn that women!" 

~~~~', ~~@

"You guys go into space, but don't open up the shuttle until we need it for sure. I'm going to go find Relena. Hopefully, we don't need to reopen it," Heero said to his comrades. 

"I'll come with you," Duo volunteers himself. _'It sure beats staying here and getting Wufei's PMS. Must be about Sally again. Figures! Women! They drive you crazy.' _

"How do you suppose you find her Heero, she could be anywhere?" Trowa asked calmly.

"I attached a detecting device on her necklace."

"Whoa! How did you manage to do that?" Duo said.

"It was her birthday present. I just hope she didn't take it off."

"HEH…if it's from you, she'd die before she takes that thing off."

Heero made a mental note to himself to one day shut Duo's big mouth up for good, but right now there was more important things to do, like find the woman he loves.

~~~~', ~~@

'Where am I? It's so dark in here. Heero…? Come find me. Don't leave me alone.' 

She tries to move, but her hands and legs were bound together tight. She must be having bad luck or something; twice she was kidnapped this month. They must have drugged her or something because she was starting to feel a little queasy. Her stomach never settles well with drugs.

Relena was scared, but somehow she can feel that Heero is coming for her. Just then the lights came on and she saw 2 men walking into the room and carrying her outside. 

The building was actually a cabin located in the middle of a forest. It would be hard for helicopters to find them because the trees were so tall; it blocks the view of the pilot. 'There goes my chance of escaping.' It might take days for them to find her, but she doesn't have that long. They're getting ready to transport her again. 

"Let me go!" She screamed and kicked until she kicked one of the men in the shin. He toppled over in pain. He let go of her and she managed to bite the other man's hand. 

"Shit!" he yelled as her teeth sank into his hand and blood came gusting out, "Bitch! Don't make me cut your neck right now."

Relena took that chance and ran into the forest.

"If she isn't worth millions, I would take her right then and there. Tony, have you ever seen a more delicious body?"

"Now, now, Jon, let's just get her and deliver her to the boss." The pain was gone, but it was kind of aching a little. 

"Yeah, but just one taste. I'm getting horny in this hot weather."

"Okay, if we find her soon, you can have some fun, but no word to the boss."

"Of course, do I want to get shot?"

The two men started after her…

~~~~~~~~

AN: ^_^ I just had to add that in there. Didn't really know how to end this chapter so I did a mini cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoy reading! Don't forget to review too! See, you in the next chapter!


	6. Sally's friend

If Only I Knew- Ch. 6

By: Emily AKA Linh

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer than the last one. 

||…||||…||||…||||…||||…||||…||||…||||…||

"Hey, wait up, Heero!" Heero continues to walk faster as Duo scream at the top of his lungs for his friend. Duo tries to catch up, but he was drifting farther and farther behind as the perfect soldier increase his speed.

"This isn't a race you know. Man, slow down. Can we rest? We've been running…walking…for like how long now?"

Heero was more than worry about Relena. He didn't want to lose her for she was his strength and a peace symbol of the world. No way was he going to fight again. So there was no way in hell was he going to let anything happen to her. She's too important to him and to other people.

This act of emotions was unlike the act of a perfect soldier, but what's the point of being the perfect soldier when the one person you have to protect, you let slip out of your hands like that? He cursed at himself for letting something like this happened. Maybe that's why he avoided seeing Relena. There were many people out there who wants him dead and knowing his weakness makes the task of killing him so much easier.

Soon they reached a plane that was parked in the middle of a forest clearing. Heero got in and started the engine. He was preparing for lift off when Duo came running, out of breath, and he can barely utter a word.

"Y…You…should…join…a w…walk-a-ton…or something…Man…" Duo said between gasp.

"Get in or get out of the way," was his only reply. If you were someone who didn't know Heero well, you would have no notice the worry look on his face. Some might just say that there's no feeling at all, but Duo knew better. He can see right through him. _'HEH…the bastard! If you're worry, just say so, don't have to try and hide it.'_ He also knows not to open his mouth at a time like this. If it were some other day, his mouth wouldn't even know the meaning of the word 'close' or 'shut'. That's what Hilde always tells him. _'HM…Hilde…I wonder what she's doing right now. Wait! Snap out of it Duo. There's more important matters at hand.'_

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find her in time and we can beat the bastard that took her until they beg for mercy. Well, until we get the information we need anyway." Heero looked over at his friend and in the glimpse of an eye, a small smile flashed on his face and liked it appeared, it vanished just as fast. 

As the plane flew through the air, the two comrades sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

The radar on his waist beep and he knows that Relena is close by somewhere. Far ahead, he notices the forest with the high trees and maze-like structure. It's very difficult to fly close to the top of this forest because it's so high and the tree's branch covers the top so you can barely see through it.

"I know that forest," Duo said from his seat, "back in the olden days, the soldiers would use that forest to trap their enemies in. Once the enemies enter it, leaving would be hard. You know how the maze works, right? Entering one is very easy, you can do it in your sleep, but it's the leaving that's the hard part. Only certain people, now, have the directions to get out."

"Is that so?"

"What? You don't believe me?"

"HN…If we come in, you know a way to get out?"

"No, but I can work on it."

"Okay, you stay here and I'll go find Relena. Call my cell phone and this is a tracking device so you know where I am." Heero instructed, once the plane landed on the ground about 1 mile from the forest.

"Be careful."

"HN…don't worry about it. Just find a way to get us out." With that, he turned and ran toward the place Relena is held captive.

* * * * * * *

Following Heero's instructions, the three former Gundam pilots travel to outer space to retrieve the Gundam. Normally, they would have comments about this mission, but seeing how Heero was pissed off and worried, they did as they were told. Even Wufei, who never take orders, went along with the plan with only a snarl and muttered something under this breath. 

Wufei's mind was on more important things, like what Sally and that creep are doing. They were having dinner in a hotel. GRGR…Wufei knew that she was doing this on purpose to get him jealous, but why would he be jealous? It's not like he likes her or anything. He wasn't in love with such a woman. Too controlling for his taste. All women are too controlling for this taste. 

Then why does he feeling like a big wall just fell on his heart? This new feeling got him confused and angry. 

Staring out the shuttle's window, he thought back to the events that happened in the last couple of hours.

~Flashback~

It was like any other day. He worked on one side of the room, ignoring Sally and she worked on the opposite side, trying to ignore him, but both were failing miserably. Every movement he made she saw through the corner of her eyes and he was more than aware of hers too. 

The first hour, he worked on the stack of papers on his desk, left from the previous day. Then he got up for some coffee and she yelled after him to get her a cup too while he's at it. Wufei growled and gave her his death glare. She totally ignored it and smiled sweetly at him. He returned with two cups, set one on her desk, and looked at her head while she continued working.

She looked up from her paper and was surprised that he was still standing there.

"Yes?" She asked in her fake sweet, innocent voice. Sally knows he's about to yell or scream something about women and starts threatening her again. _'HEH…he always threatened me, but he's all word and no actions. Men.'  _

Wufei didn't answer her. He just stood there and stared at her, as if he's trying to figure something out. Well, whatever it was it was soon interrupted by a loud, happy voice behind him. Wufei snapped his head back and stared at the man with the long braid. 

"Hey Wufei! Why are you staring at Sally like that? Don't tell me that you finally came to your senses and realized that you two are made for each other. Don't deny your…" 

Duo's thoughts were cut short when a gun was suddenly pointing at his face. _'Think before you speak, Maxwell.' _He thought as fear showed on his handsome face.

"You have exactly 3 seconds to get out of my sight or your head will become Mash Potato," Wufei growled at him, "1…2" and Duo was off. He was already out the door when Wufei shouted two. At the count of three, he fired a shot at the door just to prove his point.

Sally was laughing her head off. It has always been amusing to her to watch the two of them play cat and mouse and Wufei wasn't always the cat, just today. (AN: another story. ^^;) 

"What's so funny?" He demanded. 

"HAHA…nothing…nothing," she said, trying to hold back laughter, "that's coming out of your paycheck, mister." 

"Blum...lum…mum…women! GRGR…IB KAUNT BILEIVE JIS." He wasn't making sense. Just muttered a whole bunch of nonsense. That's what happened when he's seeing red.

Storming back to his desk, he realized that Duo's words really hit him, harder than it should. It puzzles him as to why this is happening, this feeling of anger mixed with a new emotion he's having for the woman sitting in the other side of the room…love? Lust? Respect? Well, whatever it is, he doesn't want to feel it anymore.

'That idiot! If I ever get my hands on him, he's going to die a horrible death. Heero Yuy wouldn't be the only one after him.'

The rest of the morning went by in silence. Once in a while, someone would poke his or her head through the door, see the bullet hole, looked nervously around him, and hurried out, forgetting why they were here in the first place. Never mess with an angry man, especially if that person is Wufei or Heero. 

It wasn't until lunchtime when Sally finally gets up and walked over to Wufei's desk. Sitting on the corner of his desk, she handing him the report that she been working on. He took a look at it, impressed at her work, but showing no sign of it, signed it and gave it back to her. The whole process was done without a word. 

"Hello? Um…Sally?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around, expecting to see some co-worker with more work, but instead she came face-to-face with a smile bigger than Pacific Ocean. A handsome face that she would realize even if she was up in the air and he was lost in a crowd.

The man was about 6'1, a lot taller than Wufei. His greenish blue eyes were captivating. His smile was so sexy and he moved across the room like he was rolling on ice. He was wearing slacks and a Polo T-Shirt with a sport jacket over it covering his muscular body. A very handsome man that would make any woman fall down on their hands and knees and beg him to take them out.

"Oh My God! Dan! What are you doing here?" She walked up to him and gives him a hug.

"I was in town and thought I would come by and see you. Are you busy? I thought we could talk and catch up. Man, so many years went by since the last time we met," he said, as she slowly released him, but her hands were still on his arms and his were barely touching her waist. 

Wufei, who was watching this whole process, looked like he was going to kill someone. The handsome young man looked around the room and spotted Wufei glaring at him. Suddenly, the temperature dropped twenty degrees. Scary! 

Sally smiled at him, unaware of the change in atmosphere and totally ignoring Wufei or she just forgot that he was in the room. "Yeah, 3 years is it? I was about to go on my break anyway. Care to join me?"

"Sure, I would love to," Dan replied, accepting her invitation, he followed her to the sofa in the middle of the room, right between hers and Wufei's desk. She motioned for him to sit down.

"So what have you been up to in the last 3 years?" She asked him.

"Well, not much. I traveled a lot."

"The last time I heard from you, you were getting marry."

Wufei, hearing this smiled in his head. _'Good, the bastard's married.' _He was about to return to his work, not caring about the couple, when Dan's next statement made him stop and his heart stopped beating for 3 seconds…or was it 10? Who's counting anyway? 

"Yeah, that…well, it never happened. I realized that it was a mistake or we both realized that it was and cancelled the wedding. I should have seen it coming, with all the signs, but we both thought it would work out. I guess not." He gave her a small smile.

"So what? You decided to come here and hit on the first woman you see or something? Just to prove you still got to man in you?" Wufei said, sneering.

Dan smiled his charming smile and said, "Well, if that was true, then the last 100 ladies I saw today, before Sally, would be lining up for dinner with me tonight?" He was joking, but Wufei didn't find it very funny and the man was starting to annoy him.

Even though Wufei have no respect for women, he still thinks that a man should only be with one woman, so that joke about 100 of them with one man, makes him infuriated.

"I wouldn't be surprised. What is it like one lady per minute or something?" he said sarcastically. 

"HAHA…God, No! You have a good sense of humor," Obviously not sensing the mocking in Wufei's voice, or he did, but did want to show it. Avoiding getting into a fight is always a good thing, that's his motto. Looking back at Sally he said, "I have no plans tonight, no yet anyway," a hint in his voice. 

Sally didn't notice because now she was just realizing that Wufei was still in the room. 

"Did I sound like I'm making a joke?" Continued Wufei, obviously not letting the subject drop. He wants Sally to see what a creep this guy is, but he's playing it cool like it was just a friendly joke, "I didn't find that very funny."

"So what exactly do you do anyway?" Asked Wufei when he saw the look on Sally's face.

"I do a lot of traveling, you know, from here to there."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that, but what do you do when you travel? Do you actually have a job or do you travel for fun because you don't have one?"

"My job is very complicated to explain and I might how to kill you afterward," he laughed at his own joke and Sally joined in, but Wufei was just looking at him like he's the stupidest shit ever.

"Try me."

He stop laughing, realizing that the Chinese man is not going to drop the subject just like that, "I…um…" 

Sally, suddenly aware at what Wufei was doing, turned to Dan and asked him if he wanted to go for a walk.

"Sure, I would love to," he said, relieve to get away from the wary looking pilot. 

Once they were outside, Dan felt like he could breathe again.

"Dan about that…he's just that type of person, you know? He's so serious sometimes that it can be intimidating, but he's harmless…UM…most of the time, that is."

"What type is that? The jealousy type?" he asked in a challenging voice, but he was smiling down at her. 

"Wufei? Jealous? HA! Yeah, and pigs can fly."

"Actually, some scientist believe that they can genetically…"

Sally put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it…HAHA…you win."

"Want to try and experiments something with me?"

"HM? What do you have in mind?" 

"Okay, this is what we're going to do…"

Twenty minutes later they came back inside. Sally's break was over, but she convinced Dan to stay for a little while.

Sally was showing Dan some of the work that she been doing, the non-confidential, of course. They were having such a good time that none of them notice when Wufei left for 2 hours and returned.

Wufei, hate being unnoticed, was about ready to beat the shit out of Dan, but he knew better. Sally would be so pisses off at him if he did, but hey, it never hurts to dream.

~End of Flashback~

"We're here," Trowa's voice, snapped him out of this trance. 

"Finally, let's get this damn job over with," replied Wufei.

"Now, remember what Heero said." Quatre said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wake me up when Yuy call." With that Wufei, close his eyes and tries to go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

_'Heero, where are you?'_

|=*****=|

AN: Well, what a long-ass chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. 

1/25/03


End file.
